


By the Light of the Moon

by TheAngryWeasel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Merstuck, mention of death/killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryWeasel/pseuds/TheAngryWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to swim and spend his alone time at his favorite beach, but little does he know he's not as alone as he seems to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there was no such thing as a CroJohn fic on this site, so I decided to fix that! Also, keep in mind that this all happens at night, as John is a night owl and the Mer's are nocturnal.

Cronus Ampora, heir to his fathers throne, often found himself bored. As such, he'd taken up the hobby of hunting humans; they were pathetic, really, and it was funny to watch them try and fight back against their inevitable fate.

Today he was on another hunt, having selected a human male that was swimming peacefully near one of his favorite rocks, and he wanted him gone. He started his usual routine, sneaking upon him from below. As he got closer, however, he had to admit that he was a good swimmer, at least for a human. He stayed where he was for a moment, watching him. He was attractive, he wasn't going deny that. Hm.

He even swam around to the other side of his rock, where he could see the human but the human couldn't see him. He watched him for a while longer; he enjoyed looking at him very much and didn't want to kill him just yet for that reason. If he'd had a tail, Cronus would have been very interested in mating with the boy, but alas; he was very much human.

In fact, he stayed there and watched him for long while, and before he knew what was happening he was climbing back onto the flat rock that stretched all the way back to shore, and he was gone. Well shit.

Cronus slid back into he water, scowling to himself. Instead of going hunting again, he went back home, pondering to himself about the human boy. He looked up to see his younger brother smirking at him from behind a patch of seaweed nearby.

"So, wwhat's got you all pouty, Cro?" He sneered. Ugh, the little shit was always up and in his business.

"Nothin' of your concern, Eridan." He spat back, glaring at him.

"Is this about that human you were ogling a minute ago?" He raised an eyebrow and it took an enormous amount of self control not to try to slit his throat.

"Ewven if it does, it's none of your business." He growled back. He hated the way he let him get on his nerves like this; it was exactly what he knew Eridan wanted him to do.

"You'vve got crush on a human, don't you Cro?" What? God, he wanted to wipe that sly smirk right off his face.

"Vwhy the fuck vwould I havwe a crush on a human. That's disgusting."

"Oh come on, you wwere all moony eyed ovver him an evverythin'. Admit it, you wwanna mate wwith a human." He continued to tease, and if their father hadn't shown up, Cronus was going to strangle him.

"Who's matin' vwith humans nowv?" He raised a scarred brow at the two of them. The older of the two groaned.

"No one, that one is just being a little shit, as usual." He grumbles. Dualscar turned to Eridan.

"Go play vwith Feferi, off you go." He was gone without another word. A silence befell the two Amporas.

"Son..." Oh no, here it comes. "You know how we feel about humans."

"Dad, I knowv, it vwasn't anything, okay? I just didn't feel like killin' him, that's all." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"If you say so. But knowv this; fallin' in lovwe vwith a human can only end badly." And then he was gone too. As if he didn't already know all that; humans had a much shorter lifespan then they did.

The next day, he went hunting again and caught two young humans at a different beach. But when he came back, the blue eyed human from yesterday was still there. Checking to make sure no one was watching, he hid behind his rock again, watching him. Again, he human left all too soon and he went home, trying not to think about him too much.

This continued for entire lunar cycle, before Cronus came to the conclusion that he should try talking to him. He planned for a day or two, trying to think of ways to reveal himself and what to say when he did. After he decided, he went to wait for the human.

He admired the his features from under the water for a moment before putting his plan into action. When he was facing away from the rock, he swam up silently and leaned against it in plain view of the human. At the last second, he realized how stupid he was being, doing all this for some dumb human. Oh well, too late to back out now.

The small human turned around a few seconds later, gasping when he saw the sight in front of him.

"How'd you-when did-" he stuttered, looking shocked and confused, not seeming to notice his fins and gills just yet.

"I swam, dumbass. You know, that thing you're doing right now?" He rolled his eyes. Jeez, for some one so attractive you'd think he'd be smarter.

"R-right..." He could see the human swallow and he licked his lips a little. “... What are you doing here?” He asked, looking nervous. Cronus shrugged, and opened his mouth to speak, when none other than Eridan surfaced next to him.

“So, Cro, noww you’re talkin’ to him? Wwoww, you must really like him.” He turned to John. “He’s been wwatchin’ you for wwhole lunar swweep y’knoww.”

“Eridan, vwhat the hell-- go the fuck avway, it’s none a your business if I vwanna talk to a human!” He tried to push him back under the water, growling at him as John looked on, flustered and confused.

“You like’im, don’t you Cro?” He teased, “You wwan’t to mate wwith him, I bet. Are you tryin’ to court him?” He smirked as Cronus tried to push his back under.

“VWith a human? Hell no! Nowv go avway!” He finally dove back underwater, leaving the two flustered boys to themselves. Cronus heard the human speak.

“So... I guess that answers my question.”


	2. Human Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus confronts his crush, sass ensues.

“Vwoah vwoah vwoah, hold on! You shouldn’t believwe anythin’ that li’l shit says, he’s just tryin’ to embarrass me. There’s no vway I vwould be tryin to court some pathetic human.” Cronus rolled his eyes. “An before you say anythin’, my name is Cronus, not Cro.”

“Wow, okay. First off, I’m not interested in guys, at least not like that, so that’s good.” Not interested? What was that supposed to mean? He’d have to ask later. At least he hadn’t run away yet, he still had some semblance of chance that way. “And your name is Cronus? Like, god-titan-whatever from greek mythology?”

“Vwhat the hell is a greek?” He tilted his head, confused. “But if you vwanna say I’m a god, hey, I ain’t gonna say you’re vwrong.” He smirked, showing off those shark-like teeth of his. The human gave him an odd look, however.

“Vwhat?”

“Cronus ate his own kids.” Oh. Well.

“Vwell fine, then I’m vway better than this greek guy, vwhoevwer he is.” He huffed.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” the gill-less boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. What was with this guy, anyways?

“So you knowv my name; vwhat’s yours?” he looked at Cronus skeptically, then sighed. Fine then.

“It’s John.” He paused a second, thinking. “So, was the other one telling the truth when he said you’ve been watching me or what?” He raised an eyebrow, curious.

“I’vwe... noticed you here an there.” Keep it vague; otherwise he’s gonna catch on. And that was the last thing Cronus wanted.

“So you have been watching me.” John smirked this time, crossing his arms. Shit.

“Vwell, its not like there’s much else to do around here. I get bored.” Cronus said in his own defence.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you do." John was having none of this, apparently.

"Seriously, bein' the prince is great an all, but there is nothing to do. I'vwe already learned all they vwanted to teach me." He complained, practically pouting.

"Oh no, how dreadful. It must be so awful for you." The human was very clearly not amused with his whining.

"Jeez, cut a guy some slack, vwould you? I could be sinkin ships instead, if you'd rather." The young mer raised an eyebrow, smirking again, to which those blue eyes narrowed, mouth scowling.

"Alright, fine. Why me then?" Cronus shrugged, enjoying getting a rise out of the human. Ha.

"Let's see, howv to put this... You're much nicer to look at than most humans I'vwe seen before." John's eyes widened, and his face flushed bright red, so different compared to the violet hue of his own blush a minute or two previously.

Oh man. He was so loving talking to this human, it was so much fun to tease him and see those bright blue eyes narrow and widen like that. And that mouth, twisting into all kinds of shapes, damn. Why hadn't he come up here  earlier? This was priceless. If only the kid were a mer, then it would be perfect. Oh well, he could deal with the whole human thing, he supposed. It wasn't as if human would be interested in sharing one of his quadrants anyways, although he seemed like he would be an excellent kismesis, at least for such a fragile human.

"Are you... Hitting on me?" Cronus laughed, leaning back against his rock.

"And so vwhat if I am? I ain't gonna jump ya, don't vworry little John human." He didn't seem to take kindly to way Cronus referred to him, judging by the look he gave him. "Vwhat? You don't like the nickname?"

"Not especially, no!" He exclaimed, seeming to get more and more fed up with his gilled counterpart.

"Awv, vwhy not?" Cronus mock-pouted at him. "Is my vwittle Johnny got his human svwimmin' clothes in a bunch?"

"I'm in no way yours, dipshit." John snarled, swimming over to him angrily and shoving a finger under his chin. "Listen here, you obscenely lamentable fuckbiscuit. I don't know what the hell you're trying to do here, but I'm not fucking interested, okay?!"

Oh, fuck. This was the perfect set up for a great kismesitude. Not only that, but hot damn he was hot when he was angry like that. The mer prince pressed a finned hand into the small of the smaller male's back.

"Don't deny it; you're flirtin' right back." He smirked, pressing him closer.

"On what planet is this flirting?!" He squirmed around in his hold, trying to get out of his grip.

"It sure is vwhere I come from. C'mon, admit it; you're obvwiously black for me." Was he trying to pretend that humans didn't have quadrants? Ha. What a laugh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not anything for you, you all-assuming shitstain! Now get off of me!" He pushed at his chest, snarling at him."What the hell is wrong with you, dude? Let go!" Cronus sighed, finally releasing the struggling biped.

"Fine then, if you're not black for me, vwhy are you actin' like this?" The human pushed away from him, trying to figure out what the hell this guy’s deal was.

“Hm, I don’t know, because you seem like an aggravating person and I don’t want to be near you? Is it really that hard to understand?” Ugh. Clearly this John guy had no idea what he was talking about.

"Vwhich is a perfect start to a kismesitude." The human looked fed up.

"What the hell is that, then?" He pushed himself out of the water, now wary of the other.

"You seriously don't knowv vwhat a kismesis is? Sheesh. I thought it vwas impossible not to havwe quadrants." He shook his head, sighing.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I'm just gonna..." He picked up his towel and left quickly, worried for his own safety. Cronus cursed from behind him, upset he'd let him slip away.

Next time, though, he’d snag him, he was sure. 


	3. Black Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns what kismesitude is and Dave is very amused by everything.

It was quite a while before Cronus saw his little human friend again. It was over another full lunar cycle, in fact, before he saw him. He'd come to sit on his favorite rock, but there he was, sitting with another human, who was laying over his lap. He considered the situation for a moment; he may be courting this human, and it would be rude of him to interrupt him.

Oh, fuck it. Who knew when he'd see him again?

He popped up out of the water, and John startled so hard he nearly threw the other human off his lap.

"Holy fucking _shit_ , dude! What the hell is with you and just appearing  like that?!" The other human sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ouch, jeez. What's with all the yellin-" that was when he spotted Cronus. "... Oh."

Cronus laughed, crossing his arms. "Vwowv. You both need to calm the fuck dowvn." He commented, relaxed as you please.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying, there actually is a mermaid dude creeping on me." John complained to his blond friend.

"Oh?" The mer grinned, "You been talkin' about me, John?" He received a glare from said human, and a laugh from the one with black plastic over his eyes.

"Holy shit, John. What the hell did you do to get a fucking mermaid after your ass? I swear to god, you get all the good guys."

"But I don't even _like_ guys!" He complained.

"John. Do you not remember the last convention we went to?" John scowled.

"That doesn't count." Dave scoffed and pushed him playfully.

"Sure it doesn't. C'mon. I ain't gonna tease you if you are bi or something.

"Okay fine." He huffed, red coloring his cheeks. "I'm not gay, obviously, but I guess I kinda am attracted to some kinds of guys."

"Finally."

Cronus had been watching the two go back and for and was very confused; what did they mean? What the hell was 'gay'? Oh well, he'd figure it out sometime.

"As interestin as all this is, I'd like to know vwhat your name is.” He interrupted, looking to John’s friend.

“Dave Strider. Who’s asking?” The blond straightened his sunglasses, probably meeting his gaze.

“Cronus Ampora, next in line for the Ampora hierarchy.” He felt threatened by this human, for some reason, like he wanted to keep John from him. Thus why he decided to mention he was prince, despite the fact that he himself wasn’t terribly fond of that fact.

“Wait, you’re a prince?” John looked both confused and impressed, and Cronus grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. “That’s right, you mentioned that last time...”

“So what if he’s a-jesus those are some scary teeth.” The texan whistled, chuckling.

“Yeah, they’re like shark teeth, aren’t they?”

“Vwell yeah. Howv else am I supposed to eat? And yes, John,” He leaned back a little, “I am a prince.” John looked impressed, however reluctantly. Cronus came over to rest his arms on John’s legs, looking up at him. “Exciting, isn’t it?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Holy shit, dude, you weren’t kidding about this guy, were you?” John just groaned in embarrassment and nodded.

“Yeah. I really wasn’t. And what the hell were you talking about the other day?”

“Vwhat, how you vwere obvwiously flirting vwith me?” Cronus leaned closer, raising an eyebrow.

“I was not! I was insulting you for fuck’s sake, how the hell is that flirting?!” Dave laughs from his spot next to him.

“Dude, he’s a different species. What makes you think he has the same concepts of romance as us?” John seems to think a moment before letting out a quiet ‘oh.’

“Looks like it, chief. Do I havwe to explain _evwerything_ to you?” He tsked at him.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t think of it, jeez.” The blue eyed human crossed his arms, pouting. Cronus sighed.

“Alright, fine. See, there’s four quadrants, right?” He dips his fingers in the water, drawing the four symbols on the rocks. “There are the two flushed quadrants and the two caliginous ones.” He points as he talks about each quadrant, so they know which one or ones he was talking about.

“The first one is the flushed quadrant, the heart called Matespritism. That’s vwhen you pity someone, y’knowv? I think humans call it love, or somethin’.” He shrugs. “Next is the pale quadrant, the diamond, vwhich we call Moiraillance. Moirails look out for each other, calm each other. Keep them from killing people sometimes.” He laughed, “I probably could use one, honestly. Anyvways, next is the black quadrant.” Throwing a pointed look at John, continuing. “It’s called Kismesitude and the symbol is the spade. It’s based off a hate and sexual attraction.”

John’s face lit up bright red.

“Wait, you mean to say that you think that I was flirting with you... in this black whatever it is?”

“Basically.” John hid his face, Dave just laughing again and clapping him on the back.

“Good going, man, you managed to snag a hatedate with a hot mermaid prince. Doesn’t get much better than that.”

“Oh shut up, Dave!”  

“Aw come on, why don’t you give it a try? It could be a chance for you to explore your sexuality and all that shit.” Cronus watches as they argue, amused.

“But with another species?” John seemed to giving in, much to Cronus’s delight.

“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.” Cronus points out, able to think of quite a few examples of mer-human relationships.

“Okay, I’ll think about it, happy?” John huffs, crossing his arms. Dave grins and punches him in the shoulder.

“Sweet. You’ll have to tell me all the juicy details, y’know that right?” The blue eyed human groaned.

“No way. If this even happens, it’s none of your business.” He insisted, to which the blond seemed to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” John narrowed his eyes at him, and all three were silent for a moment.

“So. Vwhen do vwe get to make out?” Cronus smirks up at him, raising his eyebrows. The boy in question simply blushed, putting his foot on his head and kicking him away a little.

Cronus, however, grinned; he had no doubt that John was going to be a great kismesis. **  
**


End file.
